


I'll be your Hero

by ayahinas



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, fic prompt from my friend eyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayahinas/pseuds/ayahinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki Ken just moved to a new house complex to escape the yells of his aunt, only to hear screams from the apartment next to his. His way of handeling the situation is trying to be the heroic protagonist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be your Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hartmann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartmann/gifts).



It was a harsh winter when Kaneki decided to move out of his aunt’s house. He knows his aunt never really liked him much – he outshined her own child in grades, behavior and housework, and it made her want to lash out at him at every opportunity she got. With Hide’s encouragement, he decided to move out to a quieter area, where he can read his books and dive into his own world without any worry to hear his relative yelling at hi-

His thought train is cut in the middle, hearing a large scream from close by. It seriously sounded as if somebody is about to get murdered.

Kaneki’s breathe quickened. He should go check it… He didn’t want to at all, but it sounded so close, he would be the next victim if it’s some serial killer.

He took a small knife from his kitchen. Kaneki imagined it as a sword, trying to convince himself he was some novel protagonist, that even if he goes down, his fall will make him a hero.

He goes out, the knife hidden safely in his pocket. He slowly realizes why the screams sound so near – It was from the apartment next to his. He stares at the door intently – this is the moment when he stops being a weak willed person! This is the moment he will become a hero like in his novels.

The boy opens the door up in a rush, howling for no apparent reason. 

What he finds in the house is not what he expected.

There is a girl on the table. Yes, a pretty teenager, it seems, with short blackish hair and blue eyes. There is some parrot flying around, each flap of his wing makes the female on the table scream. She then move her gaze to him, still wary of the bird flying around.

“Who the hell do you think you are, entering my house, howling like a fu-“ She starts but never finishes as the bird is lowering towards her and mumble words any usual parrot can recite.

“I – I am very sorry! I thought there was some serial killer from the screams –“ He says as she screams again and her face reddens. She glares with him with her embarrassed blush, and he thinks to himself how much he’d rather be the supportive character rather than the hero now.

“Ugh!! If you are already here, be useful! Catch the damn bird.” She yells at him and Kaneki jumps and goes right away to do it. He sees an open cage laying on the ground and picks it. He isn’t the best with animals, but he know that just simply yelling to the bird won’t make her come any closer. 

“Is there any bird food around here?” He asks the younger in the room, and she just nods, pointing at the shelves in the kitchen while she holds a rolled newspaper in her hands, trying to chase the bird off. He goes quickly into the kitchen. 

On the shelves there are two types of bird food. Seeds, and….. worms. Ew. Kaneki is grossed out, but doesn’t bother lingering around too much. He takes a handful of seeds and returns to the living room. Lifting his hand up, he starts calling the animal. “Hey little birdy!! Look what I have here!” he says, and the parrot does look at him. Flying onto his hand to eat, Kaneki brings the hand that holds the cage near it, letting some seeds from the other hand fall into the cage. 

The parrot follows his food into the cage and Kaneki quickly closes it and make sure it’s locked. Only then he sighs, putting the cage on the apartment’s floor. The screaming finally stop.

The girl that was one the table before lets out a long sigh, finally coming off the table. “Ah… Thank god.” She takes the cage from the ground and put it on the table she once been on instead. 

“Ah… I hope you are okay now, miss…” 

“Kirishima Touka. Uh…. Sorry you had to do all of this.” She apologizes awkwardly. 

“It’s fine… I was really scared, you know? I just moved here, I thought somebody was trying to murder you-“ 

“Yeah, I know what it sounded like. You don’t have to repeat here. Mister….?”

“My name is Kaneki Ken.” 

A moment of silence and then the girl erases the frown off her face.

“I guess I should at least repay you the favor after you helped me… Do you want coffee? I’ll make some quick. If you are my neighbor now as well, there’s nothing to lose, really.” 

“…Alright!” He smiled. 

He felt like a heroic protagonist today.

Now, all he could wonder, was if she was his love interest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! it was a little prompt from my friend. So cute I couldn't help but writing it.


End file.
